Especial como você Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: tudo que ele queria era demonstrar a ela o quanto a amava


**Especial como você.**

**Cpm 22.**

Ele olha para aquele mar de cabelos ruivos que estava aconchegado sobre seu peito, ele se sentia completo quando aquela ruiva estava ao seu lado, eles tinham passado por tantos problemas e ter um momento assim ao lado dela era algo que ele guardava na memória e no coração.

-Eu te amo Gina Weasley –ele fala quietamente, em seu sonho, Gina o abraça mais forte e sorri, Harry apenas sorri de volta, aquela garota era especial, era a mulher que ele amava, tudo que ele tinha desejado por anos e agora ele a tinha.

**Será você?  
Que vai ver o tempo passar  
E as mudanças ao nosso redor  
Te conhecer, saber como é você.**

Andava de um lado para o outro, Rony não entendia o nervosismo do amigo, mas Harry não poderia contar a ele que estava planejando, era capaz do ruivo a sua frente o trancar em um armário acorrentado e só o libertar dias depois, mas derrepente ele ouve sons no degrau feminino, quando ele se vira, ele teve que sugar o ar para não desmaiar, ela estava linda, não, não existia palavras para descrever aquele anjo eu descia em direção a ele, tudo que ele pensava era em como tinha sorte de ter aquela mulher, ele se aproxima dela e fala em um sussurro.

-Eu vaguei pelo mundo inteiro e não vi beleza que se compare a você –ela sorri embaraçada para ele e fala.

-Esta aprendendo bem Sr Potter –ela dá uma voltinha e o faz quase desmaiar de novo ao ver as costas nuas dela –Acho que ele gostou Mione –Gina fala com um sorriso para a amiga, ele pega o braço do namorado e sai, ele não tinha condições de falar mais nada.

**Há muito tempo para ver  
O que tiver que acontecer  
Espero sempre ter alguém  
Especial como você.**

Não poderia deixar de encará-la, tudo bem que ela não usava tanta maquiagem, ou que estivesse com um daqueles vestidos vulgares, mas a beleza que ela tinha, a beleza natural dela, era uma das coisas que mais fascinava aquele garoto, ela tinha leves sardas em seu rosto, que fazia seus olhos cor de mel brilharem um pouco mais, mas era o cabelo dela que o fascinava, ele poderia ficar horas abraçado a ela, lhe fazendo carinhos em seu cabelo, era como se cada pedaço dela lhe falasse a mesma coisa.

Ele a amava de uma forma acima de qualquer sentimento que ele tenha tido na vida.

E ele gostava disso.

**Uma pessoa pra sempre admirar  
Alguém que eu possa contar  
Uma pessoa pra sempre admirar  
Alguém pra sempre lembrar.**

Harry já tinha contratado Dobby para morar na casa dele quando se formasse, embora o elfo tenha falado que não receberia do grande Harry Potter que o libertou, Harry não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver o jantar requintado que ele tinha arrumado, aquele elfo parecia disposto a ver ele feliz, mas ao ver os olhos dela brilhando daquela forma que ele amava, ele daria todo seu ouro para Dobby, ele se inclina e sussurra em seu ouvido.

-Gostando do jantar Srta Weasley? –ela não responde com palavras, ela o pega pela camisa e lhe dá um beijo forte, o jantar tinha sido esquecido, tudo que eles queriam era demonstrar o quanto se amavam.

**Há muito tempo para ver  
O que tiver que acontecer  
Espero sempre ter alguém  
Especial como você.**

Eles tinham se aconchegado em um sofá que Harry tinha conjurado na torre de astronomia, eles ficaram um bom tempo em silencio, apenas curtindo aquele sentimento que os envolviam, Harry derrepente encara a ruiva ao seu lado e fala com uma voz seria.

-Eu te amo Gina –ela se vira para ver os olhos dele –Passei muitas noites na casa dos Dursleys, desejando a felicidade, queria meus pais de volta, um a família, qualquer lugar onde poderia ser amado –ele encara as estrelas –Não realizei o meu sonho... –ele a encara e sorri –mas consegui algo muito melhor –ele a beija delicadamente e fala –Você e tudo para mim Gina... Todo o amor que você me dá... E único –ele a abraça mais forte, tinha medo de perder ela –Eu não quero nunca te perder... Nunca... –Gina o beija delicadamente e fala.

-Eu sempre te amei Harry... Até mesmo antes de saber o que era amor... –ela o encara –Agora eu tenho você em meus braços... Não vou te deixar partir –os dois sorriem um para o outro e voltam a contemplar o céu estrelado, aquele momento tinha sido especial para Harry, não era apenas uma jura de amor, aquela era uma confissão de um desejo que ele tinha, aquele era um momento especial para ele, tão especial quanto ela a mulher em seus braços.

**Esta song vai para uma nova e grande amiga que eu conheci a estes dias... ela estava lendo a minha fics e add ela no meu MSN.. desde entao vejo ela como uma grande amiga.. te adoro Roberta Gouveia... vc e uma boa amiga..**


End file.
